Why Ryan Blademonk Should be Discharged
Edgar's Reasoning Ryan is considered a danger to the EITC and England. I first met Ryan in O'malleys guild. He was one of the best soldiers we had. Sadly, when the guild started to weaken Ryan showed that he was a spy for the EITC and left to join the EITC guild. When I next saw him, it was when the EITC had lost power and he had rejoined the pirates. Later he claimed that he was sorry and gained a new powerful rank in the EITC although he was a proven traitor, after all he was resourceful and powerful. Eventually the Paradox became powerful and he joined them, now he is back in the EITC. Ryan is a powerful rank, a High Lord. Now under the new governing system he goes back to his rank of Marshal. Today Sven, Johnny and I talked with him and he said the following: (see screenshots below) Jeremiah's Reasoning As one can not doubt see by the screenshots below, Blademonk clearly does not respect nor accept King John as his ruler. Although new edicts have not been written for the new EITC yet, this is considered high treason in the EITC. Further more, he has clearified he does not accept Breasly himself, in the comments below. On a personal note, Blademonk once served as a soldier in the EITC First Divison, of which I was a general of. While planning an assault one night, I came up with a brilliant plan, and said it aloud to Ryan. Later the evening, when Lord Redbeard asked us to present a plan, Blademonk stepped forward and recited the plan I had concocted, calling it his own. I have not forgiven him for this. When I accused him of stealing my plan, he then turned it around and accused me ''of stealing ''his ''plan. This angered me any more. One thing lead to another, and he soon brought out the name calling and insults. I, as a respectable high commanding officer at the time, then preceded to fire him without a trial, on charges of plagiarising (sp?) a superiors work, assaulting a superior, and rudeness. When he was re-hired about a week later by Redbeard, he hasn't forgiven me since and holds a serious grudge. Now, one to add to the que: treason against the highest authority, King Breasly. I wish this man to be fired and rid of the company. Evidence & Summary No Snapshot evidence: #Ryan told Maxamillion that King John has done a terrible job of the new EITC, just because he wasn't a lord. #Ryan threatend Maxamillion in a SvS match, and said " I don't serve the crown, but i do serve Johnny " #Ryan does not accept the new ways of the EITC, and has no respect nor loyalty for his true leader, John Breasly. #He, along with others, is also known to cause unnecessary arguments within the EITC. #Finally, many theorize Ryan is involved in a conspiracy to revolt against the King, making him a non-loyalist Support ''Add your name here if you support this! *Sven Daggersteel *Lord Jeremiah Garland *Lord Jason Brawlmartin *Richard Sternsilver ( Boogiemango ) *Edgar Wildrat *Jack Goldwrecker *The Doctor *Roger Decksteel *Lord Maxamillion *Captain Joshua Pond *Elizabeth Bane *Lord William Brawlmartin Oppose *Lord Andrew Mallace Kings Signature Awaiting approval Category:Role-Play Category:World Role-Play Category:POTCO Category:British Empire Category:Pages that Should be Blogs